1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional fabric used in the manufacture of camouflage garments. In particular, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing a composite camouflage construction having a pliable substrate and an outer layer comprising parallel strips of a camouflage fabric having irregular side edges, wherein the strips are first thermally deformed by intermittent heat pulses and then are bonded to the substrate along plural spaced lines of attachment. The heat pulses cause the attached leafy shaped material to spring away from the plane of the substrate and give a three-dimensional, high definition, optical impression of the depth of natural foliage used to create camouflaged material garments made from the three-dimensional fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
Camouflage garments worn by hunters, warriors and armed forces personnel for purposes of concealment most likely predate written history. In the more recent past, a variety of garments have been manufactured in an attempt to impart a three-dimensional forest appearance to the surfaces of a garment. One method of manufacture utilizes multiple layers of strips of material to produce a garment known in the art as a “Ghillie Suit.” A problem with the Ghillie Suit however is that they are heavy, cumbersome and expensive.
Another method of manufacture utilizes material which is photo-imprinted with naturalistic forest scenes. A problem with this prior art is that photo-imprinted garments do not provide any three-dimensional depth and it does not conceal the silhouette of the garment or its wearer.
Another type of three-dimensional garment is produced by stitching a layer of camouflage material onto an underlying fabric in a “quilting” fashion. The camouflage layer is then cut into a leafy shape and affixed to an underlying fabric or substrate. Although this method of fabric manufacturing provides something of a three-dimensional effect, a problem with the prior art is that the resulting outer “leafy” layer tends to lay flat against the substrate unless and until the fabric is bent around body parts when the garment is worn.
Efforts have been made to attempt to improve these types of garments by minimally heating and shrinking the outer material. Typically, the heating steps are performed subsequent to the attachment of the outer material to the substrate and employ continuous application of hot air or infrared radiation. A problem with the prior art is that heating and shrinking the outer material cannot be used where the substrate is a waterproof material or scent absorbing material whose typical melting point is significantly less than the temperature required to cut the outer layer using a hot air process. Also, heat deformation is impaired when the outer layer is already secured in position on a substrate.
In applicant's copending patent application, filed on even date herewith (which is incorporated herein by reference), an improved process for producing three-dimensional camouflage material is described, wherein wrinkles are mechanically formed in the outer layer of camouflage fabric by effectively feeding the camouflage fabric into a sewing machine at a rate or in quantities in excess of the speed of the substrate material, thereby providing wrinkles in the outer layer of material. The present invention provides an alternative method for accomplishing a permanent three-dimensional contour to the strips of camouflage fabric without employing modified sewing techniques and without requiring more fabric in the outer layer than the inner layer because of the wrinkles in the outer layer.
An object of the present invention is to provide the foregoing advantages in a continuous fabric manufacturing operation whereby three-dimensional fabric can be economically provided to garment manufacturers for fabrication into garments.